Second Being-Preview
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Preview to my next future project. More revealed inside.


**Second Being-Preview.**

**A/N: This is a sneak preview of my upcoming story, since I found I wanna do it after I got volumes 1, 2, and 3 of 358/2 Manga! I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

After Merlin provided Lea and his three best friends new clothes anti-darkness, they headed towards an abandoned building which he entered first, Roxas, Xion and Namine following carefully, though they didn't need to worry, because the house, although wrecked via for the past ten years, was rather homey. Lea glanced around before sliding his fingers on the dusty old railing of the stairs that lead up to rooms above.

"Lea?" Xion asked. "What's this place?"

Lea turned to look at the three teens who had now become his brother and sisters, and answered, "This, is where I grew up in, before I became a Heartless and a Nobody. This is my childhood home."

"This is your home?" Roxas asked, surprised as he looked around.

The redhead shrugged, "Well, I guess you could say that." he then added, "And, since we don't have a place to live yet, might as well provide it as our house. It ain't much, but it's home."

The teens smiled at this, and looked around again, with Roxas saying, "I think it's awesome."

"You couldn't have picked a better place to live, Lea." Namine said. "I love it already."

"Me too." Xion added, as she walked up the stairs to explore.

"Glad you guys like it." Lea smiled, before stretching out his arms, and yawned, then said, "Well, this place does need a renovation, and since we don't any beds or couches yet, I'm gonna go and buy us some sleeping bags for starters you you three get used to this place."

As he walked towards the door, he paused and told them, "Starting tomorrow, we start in help in rebuilding Radiant Garden, to earn some cash to buy furniture and all that."

"Sounds like fun! I can't wait to get started!" Roxas exclaimed happily, while he continued to look around.

"You might wanna think about sleep first, Rox'." Lea suggested. "It's gonna be pretty busy until this entire world is fully rebuild. Got it memorized?" as he walked out the door.

"He's still got that habit of sleeping?" Xion giggled as she shook her head while coming down the stairs. "Why am I not surprised?"

"He hasn't been sleeping lately before he got his heart back." Namine stated. "Ever since Roxas returned to Sora, Axel's been restless."

Roxas, overhearing this, paused before looking at the floor. He recalled that day, and mentally sighed. Deciding to worry about that later, he looked up to the two girls and said, "Well, I for one, probably won't be able to sleep tonight since I wanna get started in helping rebuilt this place!"

That, Xion and Namine doubted.

* * *

Later that night, with sleeping bags ready, and having to sleep in the living room since it has a fireplace, Lea, Roxas, Xion and Namine were all bundled up, the fireplace having a fire set up by the flames of flurry, and were all nice and warm. Roxas, despite his claims earlier, was snoring his head head, while Xion and Namine slept peacefully like small children.

Lea on the other hand, for the first time in his two lives, was sleeping silently, breathing steadly in his sleep, having rolled over to his side, and using his hands to act as an extra pillow to be more comfortable.

However, something woke him up in a flash-a familiar voice that was supposed to only belong to him. "_Nice place you've got._"

His eyes immediately opening, Lea sat up and to his fear, it was Axel who was now leaning against the wall next to the stairs, same as he appeared earlier in the Bailey. Lea's eyes widened at the sight of his Nobody for the second time in a row.

"What're you doing here?" Lea whispered, careful not to wake the kids up.

Axel shrugged. "_I think the question should be, "How am I here?"_"

"Lea, is something wrong?" Roxas's tired voice gave Lea a start, and when the redhead looked, the blonde-haired teen looked half-asleep, though he didn't even see Axel at all. Lea looked at Axel again, before looking at Roxas, not certain if the boy was aware or not.

"N-No, it's nothing." Lea lied. "Go back to sleep, Rox'."

With that, Roxas collasped back into his sleeping bag, and was right back to dream-land.

"_Heh, looks like you're the only one who can see me._" Axel chuckled.

The Somebody turned to glare at his Nobody, and asked, "Alright, say that you're here when you're supposed to be inside my body, what do you want of me?"

"_What do I-?_" Axel asked, startled, before realising what his real-self meant, and replied, "_You know better than that. We're supposed to have merged together. As a matter of fact, I was ready to give up my existance and fade inside you. We're the same person. We're not like Sora or Roxas. There should only be one of us._"

Lea didn't like how this was going at all. "But...if it ended differently, what would you do?" he asked, feeling scared.

Axel blinked, before looking at the floor, and admitting, "_I don't like what happened in the past, either. So, if we didn't merge together again, even if Roxas, Xion and Namine would still come back, I would've done the same thing you want to do._"

"So how are we in this situation now?" Lea asked.

The red-haired Nobody looked at his original, answering, "_You should be the one to answer that one_."

Gasping, Lea looked at the floor, but when he looked up to ask another question, Axel was once again gone, leaving Lea to think that it was just another strange dream. He sighed, before looking at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"I should be the one to answer, huh?" he thought to himself.

_**RECONNECT:  
KINGDOM HEARTS.**_

_**SECOND BEING.**_

* * *

**A/N: This is just a preview of my next story. What do you think? Please review and look forward to the chapter in between my "Second-" series.**


End file.
